Violet Note and Lunar Eclipse A Crush on Rarity
by ShyVioletNote
Summary: Violet Note is helping Lunar Eclipse on Lunar's quest for Rarity's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Violet Note and Lunar Eclipse

(I made this Fanfic by the favor of a friend of mine whose OC is Lunar Eclipse, Enjoy)

Violet lazily opened his eyes feeling the sun shine through the windows. He looked at Fluttershy who he was cuddling tightly. Violet smiled at his love and noticed her starting to stir. "Morning beautiful…" Fluttershy looked at him happily and they gently kissed. "Did you have sweet dreams Violet?" Violet smiled. "I was dreaming about you so they were amazing." Fluttershy blushed, which Violet thought her blush was incredibly cute, and they slowly got out of bed to get ready for the day.

Whilst Fluttershy went to wake and feed animals, Violet started making breakfast for her and him. Fluttershy came in as he cooked and watched him, shyly sitting at the table. Violet looked over and smiled. "I'm going to hang out with Lunar today, if that's ok with you." Fluttershy nodded. "Of course, I'll be here tending animals though Twilight invited me to have lunch with them." Violet, finishing the breakfast, placed the food on the table and sat next to her. They ate and talked about what they would do the next day. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Violet walked over to the stove and pulled out a carrot pie he had made for Angel. He set it at the table and Angel happily hopped in noticing it. Angel seemed to be in a better mood since Violet and Fluttershy started dating, being that Violet pampered him knowing he meant a lot to Fluttershy. "Oh you so nice Violet…" He blushed and continued their breakfast.

After they had finished Violet took the dishes to the sink. "I'll handle the dishes Violet; you just go and see Lunar." Violet smiled and nodded pecking her on the cheek. "Well then I'll see you later Shy, love you." Fluttershy blushed. "I love you to Violet, see you soon." And with that, Violet was off to see Lunar. They were supposed to meet up at the park and Violet greeted all the ponies as he made his way there. "I wonder what we'll do today."

Once Violet noticed Lunar he waved. "Hey, how's it going?" Violet cheerfully asked. "Oh hello Violet, I've been well." They decided to go and get food at the nearby restaurant to catch up. After getting their food Violet started the conversation. "So… Ask out Rare yet?" Violet inquired. Lunar looked at him agitated. "Of course not… I don't know if she'd want someone like me…" Violet tried to cheer him up. "Oh come on, you two have a lot in common. Like your love for dresses. I'm sure she'll like you too." Lunar was still agitated. "Yes but, she wants a prince and you know how I can be." Violet sighed. "Yeah you do act like a little princess don't you? Maybe Rare would like a marefriend though." Violet chuckled but Lunar looked almost pissed. "I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep?" Lunar nodded. "Of course not, I was having trouble planning what we would do today and then there's the other matter…" Violet gave him a curious look. "And what would that be?" Lunar looked up from his meal. "Well Rarity wanted me to help her with one of her dress ideas and we were up until 2 a.m." They finished their food and trotted out.

"How about we work on our abilities huh?" Violet had gotten magic books that would help Lunar. "Sure, we should go to the forest for it though." They began to trot there and Lunar decided to ask about Fluttershy. "So how are your marefriend and your relationship going?" Violet was shy talking about his relationships. "Oh, well it's been going great I think…" They arrived and begin their practice, Lunar with his spells and Violet with his music, when they kept their conversation going. "When did you two start dating again?" Violet looked up from his instrument, the electronic programmable piano, and answered. "Heart and hooves day, last week. It's nice having an anniversary on such a day of love." Lunar was slightly jealous that his friend was brave enough to ask out his love and thought braving up to Rarity would be a good idea. Violet was making some sort of Dubstep music that was on a low volume to not be annoying when Lunar asked, "Would you help me impress Rarity?" Violet looked up at him. "Well of course buddy, any way in particular you want to try?" Lunar nodded. "Becoming an alicorn would surely impress her." Violet shook his head. "That could take a while, let's try something easier."

Once they finished practicing Violet brainstormed how to help Lunar. "How about… You could…" Violet stomped his hoof getting an idea. "I heart of this jewel called the Heart Diamond, how about we get that for her as a present?" Lunar gave him a strange look. "Isn't that jewel in the highest mountain? Protected by a fierce dragon?" Violet laughed and smirked waving his hooves in the air in a fighting stance. "Nothing I can't handle!" Lunar laughed at his enthusiasm. "You're positively insane sometimes you know that?" He nodded. "Uh yeah I guess." Violet chuckled. "Well then I guess we should prepare." Before they parted ways to go home Violet added. "I'll be with Fluttershy then, I hope she doesn't get worried."

Once home it was almost sun set. Violet spotted Fluttershy in the garden and trotted to her happily. "I'm home love!" Fluttershy looked up at him happily blushing. They kissed lovingly as always and stood shyly for a minute. "I have dinner in the oven… It'll be done any minute now, just go in and I'll be there in a sec." Violet nodded and trotted inside. After sitting at the table a minute Fluttershy trotted in and pulled food out of the oven. "Oh I do love your cooking Shy…" She blushed setting the plates down. "Oh stop…" He nuzzled her and began to eat. "So tomorrow I'm helping Lunar with something and it might take a while to get back." Fluttershy looked at him curiously. "Oh? What are you two planning?" Violet knew he couldn't lie to her but didn't want to worry her too much. "Well you see, he likes Rare and I'm helping him find her a gift that's away outside of town." Fluttershy nodded. "You're a good pony Violet." They kissed again and finished their meal. "Well we're going to need rest for tomorrow won't we?" They went upstairs and climbed into bed. They made out for and second then started cuddling, with Fluttershy nuzzling her head into his neck. "Night love…" Fluttershy blushed yawning. "Night…" And they fell asleep. Violet was ready to help Lunar the next day and dreamt sweet dreams of Fluttershy.


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

The sun rose once more on a beautiful day. Violet started his day as he usually would, give Fluttershy a good morning kiss, making breakfast for her and Angel, and she packed his everything he needed for his trip. "Try not to worry yourself about me ok?" Fluttershy sadly nodded. "Please be back soon…" She hugged him tight, nuzzling into his shoulder. "I will, when I get back I'll do whatever you want me to." Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh no, just you being here will be all I could ask for." Violet blushed and kissed her. "I'll be back my love." They kissed a few more times and he went off to find Lunar.

Lunar was waiting for him at the edge of the forest, already had everything packed and ready. Violet teleported to him and was ready to go. "I hope you don't mind getting your hooves dirty Lunar." Violet joked. Lunar shook his head slightly laughing. "Well as long as we get what we need I'm ready, I already mapped out everything." Violet stared curiously. "You already planned everything?" Lunar nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" Violet shrugged. "Let's just get moving. How did Fluttershy take it?" They trotted as they talked. "She's fine, but I'd hope she doesn't worry herself to much."

They spotted the mountain in the distance. They decide to cut their journey some time, so they teleported just outside the mountain. "I didn't really plan how to deal with the dragon, I thought you'd feel more comfortable if you did being that you and Fluttershy care about all animals." Violet nodded. "Well I have a way to get past it without hurting it…" And with that they started the climb. "Are you sure Rarity will like this?" Violet looked at him. "Of course she will! She'll fall head over hooves for you!" Lunar always admired Violet's enthusiasm, and his kind nature. "Thanks Violet." They decided to rest on a ledge.

"Wow, it's a beautiful sight from up here…" Violet loved the way nature looked. Lunar looked over at him. "Are you sure you won't need any help with that dragon?" Violet, only half listening looked over at Lunar confused. "What? Oh uh… no I can handle it. You might want to have earplugs or something." Lunar gave a confused look. "Well can you tell me what your plan is?" Violet nodded. "Well basically I have a special music that's kind of hypnotic; I usually use it to just put little animals to sleep that are having trouble with insomnia. It's going to be much louder and more intense for the dragon though." They looked at the cave up ahead. "Well let's do this then."

When they entered the cave it was pitch black. Violet gave second thoughts having a fear of dark enclosed spaces. "Afraid of a little darkness, Violet?" Violet nodded nervously. Lunar used his magic to light up the cave and they moved in. The dragon was spotted in no time and it raised high over them looking down on them. "And what are little ponies like you doing here? Coming to take the diamond?" The dragon laughed loud. "Cover your ears Lunar…" Lunar nodded covering his ears and watching Violet. His piano appeared and his horn glowed. A soft melody played at first and slowly purple notes came out of Violet's horn. They rose and floated around the confused looking dragon. Then the music rose into a loud boom, an intense melody of sounds filling the cave. The dragon began seeing fading colors of purple around the room and everything waved fading in and out. The dragon fell over hitting the ground unconscious. The music stopped and Lunar uncovered his ears. "Well that was quite creative of you Violet." Violet looked around and found the gem.

The amazing look heart diamond lay there, shining across the cave. "Well… it certainly is amazing." Lunar nodded in agreement. Violet also noticed a small amethyst heart on a gold necklace which he took it for Fluttershy. "Mad as well take something for my love to." He then used his magic to levitate the heart diamond, which was as big as them, over him. "Uh, Lunar I used quite a bit of magic, I don't think I have enough energy to teleport back with this…" Lunar nodded. "Well let's just hurry back…" They journeyed down and into the forest on their way back. They traveled through it a ways until they came upon a gorge that seemed to stretch miles. Worst part was the bridge was out. "Uh, Lunar, you're going to have to help." Lunar used his magic to bring the bridge back up and they slowly went across it. "It's getting dark so we're going to have to set up a camp." Once across Violet set the jewel down and Lunar made a fire.

Violet got some food out of his satchel and offered some to Lunar. "So we did it." Lunar accepting the food agreed. "Just have to get it back to Ponyville and to Rarity." Violet looked at him at laughed slightly. "Maybe she'll go down on you after seeing this beauty…" Lunar started to get a nose bleed from the thought of it. "Well uh… what about you and Fluttershy? Try to make a little filly yet?" Violet blushed dark red, his voice going quieter as he talked. "Well w-we're not… exactly ready… for that… yet…" Violet awkwardly sat for a second until they finished eating. "Well let's get some sleep…" After laying out their sleeping bags they slowly drifted to sleep. Both having their own dreams.

In the morning Lunar woke up and stretched out before looking around. He surprisingly saw Violet sitting up and feeding some bunnies and squirrels food. "Morning Lunar." Violet waved. "Morning Violet… Making friends with nature already…?" They laughed slightly for a second. "Yeah well here." Violet passed some food to Lunar. After eating they packed up and got ready to move again. "We might want to hurry, that was the last of our food…" Lunar stared at violet slightly surprised. "I thought you had more." Violet shyly stood for a second. "Well I can't just say no to feeding these little guys…" Violet levitated to gem once more and they started to head out. Ponyville was just up ahead and they were satisfied knowing their journey will soon pay off.

They trotted to Lunar's home outside of town. Setting the jewel inside they sat for a second. "Well I have to get back to Fluttershy so… I'll be back eventually, so you then." Lunar nodded and began polishing the jewel. Once home, he trotted inside and was surprised to see his sister chatting to Fluttershy. Vinyl decided to visit.


	3. Chapter 3 Visit and Lunar's Confession

Chapter 3 The Visit and Lunar's Confession

Violet was surprised and happy to see his sister after the while they had been apart. "Vinyl!" Violet rushed and hugged her tight. "Hey lil bro, what's up?" He looked over at Fluttershy. "Well… me and Fluttershy here…" Vinyl laughed. "Yeah, I know you got yourself a hot little marefriend." Violet and Fluttershy bother blushed deeply. "W-well yeah… um… so what are you doing here?" Vinyl scooted over so he could sit between her and Fluttershy. "Well since I have a break between my concerts I thought I'd see the best lil brother in the world." Violet smiled happily as they continued talking. "Oh and I got you this Shy" Violet handed Fluttershy the necklace he got and she blushed deeply seeing it. "Oh Violet it's too much…" Violet put it on her happily. "Just enjoy it Shy." He smiled and they continued talking.

"So Vinyl, how's your marefriend Octavia?" Vinyl looked at him and smiled. "We're doing great actually; she can't get enough of my wub's." Vinyl leaned in and whispered in Violet's ear. "If you know what I mean…" they both laughed and Fluttershy had gotten food for them all. Vinyl started eating first. "Wow, she's a great cook. You really got a keeper there." Violet and Fluttershy blushed once more, starting to eat. "Well it's always nice to talk to the sister of my Violet…" Fluttershy said shyly. Violet kissed her on the cheek and they finished up eating. "Well I have to go talk to Lunar, I'll be right back." Vinyl and Fluttershy nodded and Violet was off."

Lunar looked away from the jewel at Violet. "Where have you been, I've been waiting." Violet felt bad not being able to help Lunar more. "Sorry but my sis Vinyl stopped by and she, Fluttershy, and I are going to be hanging out today…" Lunar nodded. "It's fine, it'll be better if it's just me giving this to Rarity." Violet patted Lunar on the back. "Good luck buddy." Violet was off again to home and Lunar started planning how he would ask Rarity out. He levitated the gem and was off to Rarity's.

Sitting outside her home his mind flooded with thoughts about how this could go well or bad. He knocked hoping the best. Rarity opened the door to see him. "Oh hello Lunar how ar-… Oh my sweet Celestia!" She looked at the gem and was in awe of it. "I got this for you…" Rarity was speechless. "I just… it's just… this is amazing!" Rarity kissed him deeply and he blushed off guard. He could tell the love in her kiss and went for his confession.

They pull their lips apart and he spoke first. "Rarity I love you and I would like it if we could go out sometime…?" Rarity caught herself and nodded. "After everything you've done for me and… this… I think it would be a lovely idea Lunar." And their relationship began.


End file.
